


Gib' auf

by ObsidianSnowflake



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, All Human, Angst, Broken life, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, One Shot, Slasch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianSnowflake/pseuds/ObsidianSnowflake
Summary: In einer Stadt geplagt von Korruption und Gewalt, führt Jack das Leben der Unsichtbaren, die doch jeder kennt.Seinem Schicksal bereits lange ergeben, hat er die Hoffnung auf Rettung aufgegeben und der Tod scheint endlich seine Erlösung zu bringen.Doch ein Arzt holt ihn ins Leben zurück und will ihm zeigen, dass es einen Ausweg gibt.





	

Er saß an seinem üblichen Platz, in einer kleinen Bar in Downtown, die nur jene Leute kannten, die sie auch kennen wollten, auf einem hohen Barhocker am Ende der langen, klebrig verschmierten Theke.  
Der Geruch von kaltem Zigarettenrauch und Alkohol hing schwer in der Luft. Für gewöhnlich spielte im eine Mischung aus Rock und Heavy Metall, der die von Alkohol getrübten Gespräche überschallte, doch an diesem Abend hatte sich der Besitzer und Barkeeper für belangloses Radiogedudel entschieden.  
Nur wenig Gäste waren an diesem Abend hier und nicht einer hatte sich bisher für ihn interessiert.  
Dabei war bereits seine Kleidung, wie üblich, eine offensichtliche Einladung. Ein enges, schwarzes T-Shirt, auf dessen Brust eine, erst auf den zweiten Blick erkennbare, weiße Totenkopffratze abgebildet war und ihm grade bis zur Taille reichte, ebenfalls schwarze Jeans, die mit breiten Rissen auf Oberschenkel und Knien den Blick auf blasse Haut erlaubten, ein ausgeleierter Gürtel, der jene Jeans nur mit Mühe an seiner mageren Gestalt und nur knapp über seiner Hüfte hielt – nicht ungewollt. Mit den Ellbogen auf die Theke nach vorne gelehnt, rutsche die lockere Hose noch weiter und ließ so seinen unteren Rücken und Hüfte frei.  
Er hatte bereits seinen zweiten Cocktail vor sich stehen – den gleichen, den er immer trank.Ein flaches Glas mit langem Stil, gefüllt – nur noch bis zu Hälfte – mit einer fast leuchtend roten Flüssigkeit, dessen Rand verzierend in glitzernden Zucker getaucht war. Nur mit kleinen Schlucken nippte er an dem pappig, süßen Getränk, wollte nicht zu schnell – eigentlich gar nicht – betrunken werden.  
Wer ihn ansprach, wusste wer er war, wusste, dass er an diesem, eigentlich ungewöhnlichen Ort zu finden war und tat das auch nur aus einem Grund.  
Wenn er dann die Bar verlassen würde, um dem Fremden auf den Parkplatz und in dessen Auto zu folgen, nahm der Barkeeper sein Glas, füllte es auf und stellte es für seine Rückkehr bereit.  
Irgendwie eine unausgesprochene Vereinbarung.  
Es bereits kurz nach 1 uhr Nachts, eigentlich seine beste Zeit, doch draußen war es, wie den ganzen Tag schon, noch immer angenehm warm, weshalb es nur die wenigsten hier her verschlug.  
Und wenn, dann nur auf ein Bier oder zwei. Er spielte bereits mit dem Gedanken, die Bar nach diesem letzten Glas zu verlassen, und es noch einmal am Straßenrand, etwas außerhalb, nahe einer Autobahnauffahrt, ein ebenfalls bekannter Ort, zu versuchen, als er die Präsenz einer Person hinter sich spürte.  
Der kurze, unauffällige Blick des Barkeepers, in dessen Richtung, während er fast klischeehaft die Gläser mit einem Lappen auswischte, bestätigte seine Vermutung.  
  
„Bist du Jack Frost?“  
Sein schneeweiß gefärbtes Haar und die immer blasse Haut hatte ihm diesen Künstlernamen eingebracht, seinen richtigen Namen kannte keiner – selbst er konnte sich kaum daran erinnern.  
„Der bin ich“ grinste Jack, lehnte sie nach hinten um in eine katzenhaften Bewegung seinen Rücken gegen die Brust des Anderen zu drücken. Seine Armen über seinen Kopf gehoben, um den erstaunlich breiten Nacken geschlungen und seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter geruht, ohne seinen Blick zu dem Fragenden zu heben.  
„Was kann ich für dich tun, Großer?“ schnurrte er verführerisch.  
Tatsächlich war der Andere erschreckend groß. Würde er nicht auf einem hohen Barhocker sitzen, hätte er keine Chance seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter zu legen, ohne sich auf Zehenspitzen stellen zu müssen.  
„Du kannst deine dreckigen Hände von mir nehmen, Schwuchtel.“ knurrte der Fremde seine Worte und noch bevor Jack reagieren konnte spürte er seine Handgelenke gefesselt in einem festen Griff hinter seinen Rücken gedrückt.  
Die andere Hand um seiner Kehle brachte sein Herz endgültig zum rasen, seine Atemzüge wurden flach und kurz, kaum genug um seine Lungen mit Luft zu füllen.  
Was willst Du von mir?“ Seine Stimme zitterte, wie sein ganzer Körper.  
„Du wirst mich jetzt nach draußen begleiten.“  
Mit einem verzweifelten Blick in die Richtung des Barkeepers versuchte er um seine Hilfe zu flehen, doch musste feststellen, dass Dieser dem Geschehen den Rücken zugedreht hatte.  
Er war weder Loyal noch Mutig, und solange in seiner Bar kein Blut vergossen wurde, würde er nicht eingreifen.  
So bliebt Jack keine Wahl, er würde dem Fremden folgen müssen. Mit einem letzten Blick zurück, sah er wie der Barkeeper sein Glas von seinem Platz räumte.  
Er würde nicht zurückkommen, das wussten sie beide.  
  
Sie waren kaum um die Ecke des Gebäudes da packte der anderen Jack wieder bei der Kehle und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.  
„Ich werde Dir jetzt eine Frage stellen, und wenn Du sie richtig beantwortest, lasse ich Dich gehen“ begann er knurrend.  
„Wenn das hier so eine Art Spiel wird, solltest Du mir vielleicht meine Rolle darin verraten“ erwiderte Jack die Drohung grinsend.  
Er hatte angst, keine Frage, doch es war nicht das erste Mal das ihm gedroht wurde.  
Ob es nur darum ging, ihn für sein Tun mit falscher Selbstjustiz zu bestrafen oder jemand der seine Dienste ohne Bezahlung erzwingen wollte, Jack kannte solche Situationen.  
„Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, Dir dein dreckiges Maul zu stopfen.“ funkelte der Andere wütend doch Jacks grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.  
„Jetzt kommen wir der Sache doch schon näher.“  
Ob es der Alkohol war oder die Gewissheit, nichts mehr zu verlieren zu haben, die ihm den Mut verleiten mit seinem Peiniger zu spielen, konnte er nicht sagen.  
In einer ruckartigen Bewegung wurde er zu Boden geschleudert, knallte mit dem Rücken auf den harten Untergrund, was ihm für einige Augenblicke die Luft raubte.  
„Ich warne Dich Junge“ kam er auf Jack zu und hielt ihn mit seinem schweren Stiefel auf seiner Brust am Boden.  
„Sag mir wo ich Deinen Boss finden. Das Arschloch schuldet mir noch etwas.“ lehnt er sich zu dem Jungen, dankbarer Weise ohne sein gesamtes Gewicht auf dessen Brustkorb zu verlagern, wären seine Rippen sonst zweifellos gebrochen.  
Auf diese Frage konnte Jack nur lachen. Ein fast manisches klingendes Lachen zwischen den verzweifelten versuchen wieder nach Luft zu schnappen.  
„Das weiß ich nicht“ keuchte er „er ist jede Nacht wo anders“.  
Wie zu erwarten war diese Antwort nicht zufriedenstellend und wie der Andere wusste, auch nicht die Wahrheit. Aber sie offenbarte ihm das er von dem Jungen keine Antwort kriegen würde.  
Er packte ihn am kragen und zerrte ihn nach oben, bis seine Füße den Boden nicht mehr berührten.  
„Ich gebe Dir eine letzte Chance“ flüsterte er in unterdrückter Wut „Wo. Ist. Dein. Boss?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“ wiederholte Jack ebenso leise „aber was auch immer er Dir schuldet, vielleicht können wir beide das ja auch anders regeln?“ schlug er grinsend vor und leckte sich die Lippen.  
Es war egal was er sagen würde. Entweder würde der Fremde ihn töten weil er keine Antwort bekam, oder sein Boss, wenn er antworten würde.  
Und wie erwartet.  
Ein Schlag ins Gesicht, ein Schmerz der seinen Körper flutete, ihn zurück stolpern und schließlich fallen ließ, den Hinterkopf gegen eine Wand geschlagen und es wurde schwarz

Keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauerte, aber er wurde wieder wach. Ein grelles Licht färbte das Bild hinter verschlossenen Lidern rot, zwang ihn zu Blinzeln, als er die Augen öffnete.  
Sein Blick verschwommen.  
Helle Farben die ineinander liefen.  
Piepen.  
Stimmen.  
Wärme.  
Kälte.  
Schmerzen.  
Taubheit.  
Aber nicht mehr der harte Boden in der Seitenstraße hinter der Bar. Irgendwie weich, wie ein Bett.  
Aber es bewegt sich.  
Lichter ziehen wie die Straßenlaternen an einer Autobahn bei Nacht über ihm hinweg.  
Gestalten neben ihm.  
Zerrissene Formen, keine klaren Figuren.  
Er wollte einen Arm heben um sich gegen das helle Licht abzuschirmen, doch er war festgebunden.  
Gefesselt. Sein ganzer Körper.  
Dann eine kurzes Stechen in seinem Arm. Ein Brennen unter der Haut, er begann zu husten, ein, zwei Mal, dann wurde es wieder schwarz.  


Als er ein weiteres Mal zu sich kam, war es ruhig um ihm. Ein vertrautes Piepen begleitete seinen schwachen Herzschlag  
Auch dieses Mal war sein Blick nicht klar, aber er konnte sich bewegen. Er wollte mit dem Handrücken seine Augen reiben, doch musste feststellen, dass eine Nadel in seiner Haut steckte. Durch einen Schlauch lief eine kalte Flüssigkeit direkt in seine Venen.  
„Du bist wach? Das ist schön.“ eine sanfte, tiefe Stimme zerrte sein Bewusstsein zurück in seinen Körper. Er drehte den Kopf in die Richtung der Stimme. Ein Mann stand neben seinem Bett, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet. Er erkannte sein Gesicht nicht. Nur eine weißen langen Kittel. Er hob seine Hand zitternd zu dem Mann, der nicht zögerte sie entgegen zu nehmen und in seine zu schließen. Seine Haut war warm, fast brennend heiß gegen seine eigene.  
„Weißt Du wie Du heißt, Junge?“  
Jack schluckte, sein Hals war trocken. Er öffnete dem Mund um etwas zu Antworten, doch seine Stimme blieb stumm.  
„Trink eine Schluck.“ er hörte ein Lächeln in der Stimme des Anderen.  
Langsam stützte er sich auf seine Ellenbogen. Eine große Hand zwischen seinen Schulterblättern stützte ihn, eine Andere reichte ihm einen Becher mit Wasser. Vorsichtig griff er danach, doch konnte nicht genug Kraft aufbringen ihn zu halten.  
„Hier, ich helf' Dir.“ hörte er und spürte das Plastik an seinen Lippen. Er nahm einen Schluck. Einen zweiten. Bevor die Hand ihm erlaubte sich zurück zu legen.  
Erneut Schluckte er, leckte sich über die Lippen bevor er wieder zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
„Jack“ flüsterte er.  
„Und weißt Du wo Du bist, Jack?“  
Erneut drehte er seinen Blick zu dem Mann in weißem Kittel. Endlich war sein Blick klar.  
Ein großer Mann. Schlankes Gesicht, hohen Wangenknochen, schwarzes, schulterlanges Haar, blasse Haut. Ein Stethoskop um den Hals gehängt, ein kleines Namensschild an seinen Kittel gepinnt, das er jedoch nicht lesen konnte.  
„Nichteinmal Engel haben eine so schöne Stimme“ lächelt Jack „und die Hölle wartet bereits auf mich.“  
Er drehte seinen Blick wieder zur Decke und schloss seine müden Augen „Und Ihr, mein Meister, müsst der Teufel sein. Denn kein Gott würde es schaffen meine Seele zu retten“.  
„Er redet wirres Zeug, Doktor. Es würde mich nicht wundern wenn er noch unter Drogen steht...“ hörte er eine weibliche Stimme.  
„Wer weiß, was der Junge durchlebt hat, bevor er gefunden wurde.“  
Ein kurzes Blättern von Papier.  
„Bringt ihn auf ein Zimmer und lasst ihn schlafen.“  
Erneut bewegt sich das Bett, wieder helle Lichter über ihm. Dann Dunkelheit.

Drei Tage habe er geschlafen, erklärte ihm eine Ärztin, aber die Platzwunde an seinem Hinterkopf wäre komplikationslos vernäht und in wenigen Tagen sicher wieder vollständig verheilt. Außerdem verdeckte sein weißes Haar die bleibende Narbe vollständig. Einen weiteren Tag dauerte es, bis sein Kreislauf stabil genug war, das er aufstehen konnte.  
Die Worte des Doktors kreisen noch immer durch seine Gedanken.  
War es ein Traum?  
Oder war es wirklich passiert?  
Seine Ganze Erinnerung daran, wie er überhaupt ins Krankenhaus kam, war verschwommen. Danach zu suchen kam dem Versuch gleich, Schmetterlinge mit bloßen Händen zu fangen. Und noch immer fühlte sich sein Kopf an, als wäre er nur mit Watte gefüllt.  
Dennoch, er konnte nicht riskieren, länger hier zu bleiben. Sein Boss wird ihn in Stücke reißen wenn er zurück kommt, das war sicher. Und würde er nicht zurück gehen, würde er ihn finden und töten.  
Er nutzte die Unruhe, in der die Schwestern das Frühstück verteilten, zog sich an und verließ die Station unbemerkt. Kurz darauf auch das Krankenhaus.  
Wenige Zeit später stand er vor dem Club, in dem sein Boss für gewöhnlich seine Zeit verbrachte. Auch Tagsüber wie Jack wusste.  


„Du warst im Krankenhaus? Vier Tage lang??“ schrie sein Gegenüber ihn an.  
Sein Gegenüber – E. Aster – sein Boss. Groß gewachsen, breite Schultern, blondes, kurzes Haar, Tattoos die bald seinen ganzen muskulösen Körper bedeckten und wie Schlingpflanzen seinen Hals hinauf wuchsen.  
Ringe an fast allen Fingern, Zeugen von blutigen Faustkämpfen und gleichzeitig Symbol seines Reichtums, gewonnen durch Sklaverei und Drogenhandel.  
Sie nannten ihn auch 'The Bunny'. Ein Wortspiel, bezogen auf seine „Leibeigenen“. Kleine 'Häschen', viel zu jung, dünn oder magersüchtig und willig – zumindest gegen die richtige Bezahlung. Jede oder jeder, einzeln und von Aster persönlich ausgewählt. So auch Jack, der nun vor seinem lebenden Albtraum saß, der nur wenig Verständnis für seine Erklärungsversuche übrig hatte.  
„Wer war er Mann der das getan hat?“  
„Ich … ich weiß es nicht“ antwortete Jack zögerlich, seinen Blick starr auf die Tischplatte von Asters Schreibtisch geklebt.  
„Wer war der Mann, Jack?!“ er wurde wieder lauter., schlug eine Hand auf den Tisch was den Jungen zusammenzucken ließ. Jack standen die Tränen in den Augen, aber würde auch nur eine fallen, würde Aster ohne zu zöger zuschlagen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht!“ wiederholte er hastig „bitte, Aster, er sagte mir nur das Sie ihm etwas schulden. Ich hab mich ihm angeboten, so wie Sie immer sagen, aber ..“.  
„Aber, aber, aber“ äffte der Blonde ihn hämisch nach.  
„Ich will kein ausreden.“  
Genervt rieb er mit zwei Fingern seinen Nasenrücken und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du wirst das alles nachholen, Deinen kleinen Urlaub.“  
„Was?“  
„Wie was? Hörst du schlecht? Arbeiten sollst du! Du hast drei Tage das versäumte Geld wieder reinzuholen. Und zwar die doppelte Summe“  
mit offenem Mund starrte Jack ihn an.  
Drei Tage für die doppelte Menge? Er hatte schon in jener Nacht nicht einen Kunden, wie sollte er .. ? Aber was hatte er für eine Wahl? Aster war stark genug ihn wie ein Streichholz zu zerbrechen.  
Also nickte er.  
Stand auf.  
Ging zur Tür.  
„Jackie?“  
Er hatte kaum die Hand an die Türklinke gelegt, da ließen ihn die Worte erstarren.  
„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?“ schnurrte Aster.  
Jack schluckte, drehte sich zu ihm um.  
Aster stand inzwischen vor seinem Schreibtisch, mit täuschender Langeweile an die Holzplatte gelehnt, eine Hand an seinem Gürtel, die Andere orderte Jack mit einer eindeutiger Bewegung seines Zeigefingers zu sich und auf die Knie. Wie konnte er wirklich glauben, Aster würde ihn einfach so gehen lassen?  
Er biss sich auf die Zunge, um jeden Widerspruch und seine Angst zu unterdrücken, folgte wortlos der Aufforderung, kniete vor seinem Boss um diesen von seiner Hose zu befreien. Er öffnete seinen Mund mit zitternden Lippen um Asters Befehl auszuführen, als dieser ihn grob in den Haaren packte und seinen Kopf schmerzhaft in den Nacken drückte.  
„Gib dir Mühe, Kleiner“ grinste der Ältere dreckig.

Eine viertel Stunde später schloss er die Tür zu Asters Büro hinter sich, noch immer den fahlen Geschmack im Mund. Noch immer zitterte er, fühlte sich unbedeutend und schwach, wie eine Puppe an losen Fäden.  
Ekel, vor seinem Boss, vor sich selbst, hatte ihn beinahe zum Würgen gebracht, doch er hatte keine Zeit sich umzuziehen wenn er die ihm aufgelegte Frist einhalten wollte, also musste er sicher gehen, keine verräterischen Flecken auf sein schwarzes Shirt tropfen zu lassen.  


Am späten Abend, die Sonne war bereits langsam am untergehen, stieg er aus dem Wagen seines grade mal zweiten Kunden.  
Er schüttelte sich, ließ einen zerknüllten fünfziger in seiner Hosentaschen verschwinden – so würde er das Geld niemals rechtzeitig zusammen kriegen.  
Mit der Dunkelheit kamen auch seine 'Kollegen'. Jungen wie Mädchen in knapper Kleidung, hohen Schuhen, übertriebenem Make up.  
Nicht alle waren sie Eigentum des Bunnys, aber Jack kannte nicht einmal jene die wie er unter der Unterdrückung Asters litten.  
Sie redeten nicht.  
Niemand tat das.  
Keiner erwartete es.  
Sie warteten am Straßenrand, in beide Fahrtrichtungen.  
Autos hielten an, aber nie stieg einer aus.  
Nur ein.  
Und verschwanden.  
Er stand auf der Seite die in die Stadt hineinführte, neben ihm ein großer, dürrer Junge, mit tiefschwarz gefärbtem Haar, der sich deutlich mehr Mühe gab, sich zu präsentieren, doch ebenso erfolglos blieb wie Jack.  
Irgendwann hielt ein schwarzes Auto, die Scheiben verdunkelt, das Fahrerfenster nur ein Stück geöffnet. Der schlaksige, dunkelhaarige ging auf den Wagen zu.  
Irgendwie fehlte Jack der Mut. Seine typisch, aufdringliche Art gegenüber möglichen Interessenten war von der Angst vor Asters Strafe unterdrückt. Was ihn umso mehr zum Scheitern verurteilte.  
Der Junge sprach mit dem Fahrer, ein kurzer Blick in Jacks Richtung, der von diesem fast unbemerkt blieb, dann eine Antwort in pampigen Ton und plötzlich stand er neben ihm.  
„Frost“ knurrte er genervt „der will nur dich.“ eine Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt zeigte er hinter sich auf den schwarzen Wagen.  
„M-Mich?“  
Der größere zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Tu nicht so, als wäre das so überraschend für dich! Was ist an dir nur so besonders?“ schnappte er zickig bevor er beleidigt davon ging.  
Zögerlich ging Jack auf das noch immer leicht geöffnete Fenster zu.  
Schluckte, bevor er ankam seine Nervosität runter und sprach so verführerisch wie ihm möglich „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mister?“  
„Dein Name ist Jack Frost?“ fragte die Stimme von drinnen. Eine beängstigend bekannte Stimme. Aber woher? Vielleicht einer seiner Stammkunden? Ein schwarzes Auto ist bei weitem keine Seltenheit und somit nicht sehr aufschlussreich.  
„Mein ruf eilt mir voraus, Sir? Ich hoffe im guten.“ gab Jack grinsend zurück.  
„Wir werden sehen, steig ein.“ - Endlich -  
Mit einem Klicken öffnete sich die Verriegelung des Wagen als er an der Beifahrertür angekommen war. Er ließ sich etwas verspannt in den weichen Ledersitz sinken, ohne seinen Kunden genauer zu betrachten. Es spielte keine Rolle wer er war, wie er aussah, solange er bezahlen konnte. Der Motor startete kaum hörbar und das Auto setzte sich in Bewegung.  
„Was ist es, dass Sie von mir wünschen, Süßer?“ schnurrte Jack.  
„Sag mir wann du das letzte Mal geschlafen hast.“  
Jack blinzelte verwundert.  
Eine seltsame Frage.  
Im seltenen Licht der Straßenlaternen hatte er das Gesicht seines Kunden noch immer nicht richtig erkennen können.  
„Nun, was Sie auch vorhaben, ich bin bestens ausgeruht, also keine Sorge“ gab er mit gespielter Sicherheit zurück.  
Kaum einige hundert Meter weiter, fuhren sie an einer Raststätte ab, auf einen kleinen Parkplatz. Der abgelegene und nur schlecht beleuchtete Ort ließ Jack langsam nervös werden. Es war durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich das manche, die mit den Fremden verschwanden, nicht zurückkamen. Doch er musste es wagen. Ob er hier starb oder in Asters Büro – wo wäre der unterschied?  
„Also bleiben wir in Ihrem Auto?“ flüsterte er und legte eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel des Fahrers „kein Problem für mich, ich bin gelenkig“.  
Der Andere griff seine Hand und hob sie von seinem Bein.  
„Jack? Was soll das werden?“ er klang besorgt.  
Jack kicherte „Passt die Rolle des unschuldigen nicht besser zu mir?“  
Er drehte seinen Blick zu seinem Nachbarn, der noch immer seine Hand hielt und erstarrte in Schock.  
„Erkennst du mich nicht?“  
Er blickt in goldene Augen, auf blasse Haut und schwarzes Haar.  
„Du nanntest mich den Teufel“ seine schmalen Lippen zogen sich in ein schelmisches Grinsen.  
Jack zog seine Hand zurück und rutschte mit dem Rücken an die Tür.  
„Sie?!“  
„Ich“ Nickte der Andere.  
„Sie waren nicht nur ein Traum?“ noch immer starrte er ihn mit rasendem Herzen ungläubig an.  
„Nein Jack. Kein Traum. Ich bin Arzt, Chirurg um genau zu sein und ich hab Dich ...“  
„Abgeschleppt“ beendete Jack fast Atemlos seinen Satz.  
„Was? Nein. Also ... ja, aber nur weil ich Dir helfen will.“  
„Helfen?“  
„Ja. Was tust Du da draußen?“  
„Na was glauben Sie denn? Meine Arbeit!“  
Der ältere schluckte, irgendwie beschämt. Atmete tief aus.  
„Hör zu, mein Name ist ..“  
„Nein, nein! Nicht!“ unterbracht Jack ihn schnell, „das dürfen Sie mir nicht sagen.“  
Der Andere blinzelte verwundert, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Jack, bitte, nenn' mich Pitch.“  
Pitch? Ist das wirklich sein Name?  
„Das .. äh .. wie auch immer … dann Pitch, sagen Sie mir nun was ich für Sie tun kann, denn nur zum plaudern hab ich keine Zeit.“  
„Ich will gar nichts von Dir. Ich bezahle doch keinen Jungen für ..“  
„Sex?“ Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Warum haben Sie _mich_ dann mitgenommen? Es gibt schließlich auch genug Weiber da ..“  
„Jack! Verflucht!“ fiel er ihm ungeduldig ins Wort.  
„Ich will Dir helfen! Lass mich Dir helfen. Du hast vor fünf Tagen noch mit einer Gehirnerschütterung und Platzwunde noch auf meinem OP Tisch gelegen, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das da“ er packte Jacks linkes Handgelenk und zog seinen Arm zwischen sie „das ist neu. Wer war das, dein Zuhälter?“  
Tatsächlich hatte er recht. Ein dunkelblauer Abdruck vom Asters großer Hand zierte seinen Oberarm. An diesem Arm hatte er Jack in sein Büro gezerrt, noch bevor dieser an der Tür klopfen konnte.  
„Sie .. Sie verstehen das nicht.“ er riss sich aus Pitchs griff, „Und es geht Sie auch nichts an. Wenn Sie mir helfen wollen, bezahlen Sie mich für irgendetwas, oder lassen Sie mich aussteigen. Denn wenn ich nicht in drei Tagen ...“ den Rest des Satzes verschluckte er, wissend das Pitch ihn dann erst recht nicht gehen lassen würde.  
Zu spät.  
„In drei Tagen was? Lass mich raten, er hat dir gedroht das verlorene Geld nachzuarbeiten?“  
Mit großen Augen starrte Jack ihn an. Woher weiß er das? War das nur geraten?  
Jack nickte zögerlich.  
„Wie viel?“  
„Was?“  
„Wie viel brauchst du?  
„ähm … ich ...“  
Pitch seufzt ungeduldig.  
„Was … verdienst du in einer Nacht?“ diese Frage stellen zu müssen machte ihn alleine so wütend, dass er sie kaum laut auszusprechen wagte.  
„Ich weiß nicht … 4 – 500$ vielleicht?“  
„Wo wohnst du?“  
Völlig verwirrt schüttelte Jack den Kopf.  
„Was soll das alles? Warum fragen Sie mich all das?“  
„Ich gebe Dir das Geld. 500 $ , 600 wenn es Dir hilft. Aber ich will das Du den Rest der Nacht und den morgigen Tag zuhause verbringst.“  
„Was? Das .. das geht nicht!“  
„Jack ...“  
„Nein ich meine … wenn A – mein... Boss rausfindet, dass ich nicht arbeite, wird er mich suchen, er weiß wo ich wohne und er wird … „ Seine Worte wurden panisch, seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe weshalb Pitch ihn unterbrach.  
„Okay, okay, pass' auf.“ begann er und startete den Motor, „es ist mir egal, was ihr für unausgesprochene Regeln zu befolgen glaubt. Ich bezahle Dich, dafür wirst Du mit mir kommen.“  
„Mit – mit Ihnen?“  
„Richtig“ nickte der Ältere als der Wagen vom Parkplatz fuhr.  
„Das .. nein, das können Sie nicht. Das ist eine Entführung!“  
„ _Das_ bereitet Dir sorge? Na wunderbar, ein bisschen Moral scheint ja noch vorhandenzu sein ... Wie auch immer, zuzulassen, dass Du so weiter machst, wäre unterlassene Hilfeleistung.“  
Er würde Jack keine Wahl lassen. Und irgendwie wollte er das auch gar nicht. Auch wenn der Knoten in seinem Bauch sich immer enger schnürte. Die Befürchtung, entdeckt zu werden, bereitete ihm fast schmerzhafte Angst.  


Pitch wohnte im obersten, 22ten Stockwerk in einem edel eingerichteten, riesigen Apartment, im teuersten Viertel der Stadt.  
Ein Stadtteil, welches Jack nie zuvor betreten hatte. Hier war seines Gleichen nicht erwünscht.  
„Komm rein“ orderte Pitch und hing sein Jackett an die Garderobe.  
Nur zögerlich folgte Jack.  
„Hast Du Hunger?“  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln antwortete er auf die Frage. Das es gelogen war, wusste Pitch, doch er wollte den Jungen nicht weiter überfordern. Etwas verloren stand Jack in dem viel zu großen Wohnzimmer, als sein Gastgeber in der Küche verschwand.  
„Nimm Platz“ rief er ihm zu.  


Er saß auf der langen, L-förmigen Couch als der Ältere mit zwei Tassen zurückkam.  
Tee, wie seine Nase ihm verriet.  
Er reichte Jack eine Tasse und nahm mit großem Abstand auf der anderen Seite platz.  
„Du kannst heute Nacht hier schlafen.“  
Jack nickte nur und schnupperte neugierig an der ahornfarbenen, klaren Flüssigkeit.  
„Nur Tee. Ein bisschen Honig. Aber keine Betäubungsmittel.“ grinste Pitch.  
Jack sah kurz zu ihm hoch und zurück in die Tasse, als könnte er in den bernsteinfarbenen Verwirbelungen des Honigs die Motive seines Gegenübers lesen.  
Eine weile saßen sie nur schweigend da. Jack genoss die Ruhe, die Wärme und auch den Tee. Doch er spürte Pitchs Blicke.  
„Darf ich Dich etwas fragen?“  
Wieder sah er hoch. Nickte.  
„Warum machst Du das?“  
„Nicht jeder hat die Chancen Arzt zu werden“ lächelte Jack, irgendwie traurig.  
Hätte er die Chance gehabt? Die HighSchool zu beenden? Zu Studieren? Aus dem verfluchten Leben in das er geboren wurde zu entkommen? Diese Frage hatte er sich nie gestellt.  
Sie weckte in ihm Angst. Angst davor, dass die Antwort darauf ein eindeutiges 'Ja' wäre, und er selbst an seinem Schicksal schuld war.  
„Ich .. bin wohl einfach zu früh an die falschen Leute geraten.“ sprach er schnell weiter, bevor Pitch etwas erwidern konnte.  
Es war eigentlich nichts, was er einem Fremden erzählen wollte. Und das spürte dieser.  
„Ich .. kann mir nicht vorstellen, das es Dir Spaß macht.“ er senkte seinen Blick, „dass es überhaupt irgendjemandem Spaß machen kann.“  
Pitch wollte es nicht als Frage formulieren, aber seine Neugier auf eine Antwort war eindeutig. Und Jack wollte sie ihm geben.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist meine Arbeit. Es hat nichts mit Liebe zu tun. Es ist irgendwann … wie morgens ins Büro kommen und seinen Schreibkram abzuarbeiten, denke ich.“ er hielt einen Moment inne, Pitch schwieg, wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen.  
„Man muss lernen, seinen Herz auszuschalten und es einfach zu tun. Routine. Wie in jedem anderen Job. Keine Gefühle, keine Persönlichkeit. Sonst zerbricht man. Und wenn man fällt, steht man nie wieder auf.“ Ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
Noch nie hatte jemand Jack so etwas gefragt. Irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an, darüber zu sprechen.  
Ganz normal.  
Ohne verurteilt zu werden.  
Und dieses Gefühl gab Pitch ihm.  
Er war plötzlich bereit ihm jede Frage zu beantworten.  
Irgendwie vertraute er ihm.  
Absurd.  
„Es .. ist schwer sich das vorzustellen, wie Du Dich dabei fühlst. Wie man das .. einfach abstellen und zur Routine werden lassen kann.“  
Ein lächeln huschte über Jacks Lippen. Wie sollte er es auch verstehen?  
Er stellte den Tee auf den Glastisch vor ihm, stand auf und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf Pitch zu.  
„Es ist kein Beruf den man lernen kann“ begann er, kniete ein Bein neben Pitchs, fuhr eine Hand durch seine Haare, bevor das andere Bein folgte und er in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf Pitchs Schoß glitt, mit perfekter Körperspannung.  
„Aber es ist eine Kunst, wenn man sie beherscht...“ meine einer Hand an seiner Schulter drückte er den Älteren gegen die Rückenlehne.  
Pitch wehrte sich nicht, bliebt ruhig und stumm. Der Junge beugte sich vor, seine Finger flossen durch die schwarzen Haare, wobei er seine Nägel sanft über die Kopfhaut kratzen ließ, woraufhin Pitch ein Schauer über den Rücken lief und flüsterte direkt in sein Ohr  
„Ich könnte mich hier und jetzt von Ihnen ficken lassen, und hinterher wäre es nichts weiter wie eine flüchtige, emotionslose Erinnerung. Eine Verbundenheit, wie mit dem Mann, der Ihnen ihr Auto verkauft hat oder die Dame an der Kasse, die Ihren Einkauf einpackt.“  
Er leckte mit der Zungenspitze über den blassen Hals bis er wieder an seinem Ohr angekommen war „Wertlos“ hauchte er das letzte Wort.  
Er hörte wie Pitch einen tiefen Atemzug durch die Nase zog. Tatsächlich hatte die kleine Vorstellung des Jungen ihn mehr erregt als er es erwartet hatte.  
„Wann hattest Du deinen letzten Orgasmus?“  
Diese Frage kam so unerwartet und in kalten Ton, dass sie Jack für einen Moment aus seiner mühsam aufgebauten Deckung riss.  
Er richtete sich auf, ohne jedoch seine Sitzposition zu verändern und blinzelte Pitch fragend an.  
„Und ich rede nicht von denen, für die Du selbst verantwortlich bist. Sondern durch einen anderen Menschen?“  
Einen Moment musste er wirklich nachdenken, biss sich dabei grübelnd auf die Unterlippe, bevor er sich an einen Abend erinnerte.  
Eine grausame Erinnerung.  
„Hm … Ich war damals noch neu in diesem 'Gewerbe', meine Hauptaufgabe war Getränke austeilen, flirten, tanzen, in dem Club meines Chefs. Ich war noch nicht angedacht, für 'diese' Arbeit, da hatte eine Dame meinem Boss sehr viel Geld geboten damit ich mit ihr schlafe.“ er löste seine Körperspannung, setzte sich auf Pitchs Knie und stütze seine Hände auf dessen Oberschenkeln, während er sprach „sie war bestimmt 20 Jahre älter, aber das Gefühl, zum ersten Mal mit einer Frau, war so unbeschreiblich überwältigend, das ich es nicht zurückhalten konnte. Ich kam vor ihr.“ er sah beschämt zu Boden, als fürchtete er, Pitch würde ihn für dieses Geständnis bestrafen, „sie hat es meinem Boss erzählt.“ dann zog sich ein trauriges Lächeln auf seine Lippen, „er hat mich geschlagen, getreten, drei Tage in seinem Büro eingesperrt, damit ich nicht in ein Krankenhaus gehen konnte.“ Dann schwieg er einen Moment.  
„Seit dem erlaube ich es mir nicht mehr, dabei mehr Vergnügen zu empfinden, als nötig. Frauen können einen Orgasmus vortäuschen, aber bei Männern … naja und kein Kunde ist begeistert, wenn er die offensichtlichen Zeichen erkennt, das ich zuvor mit einem Anderen 'Spaß' hatte.“  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und lächelte etwas verlegen „ich schätze 'Spaß' zu haben, ist mir bei meiner Arbeit einfach nicht gestattet.“  
„Du hattest dein erstes Mal mit einer Frau weil sie dich bezahlt hat?“ fragte Pitch entsetzt. Jack nickte.  
„Genauso mit einem Mann“.  
„Wie lange … wie lange ist die Situation her, die du mir beschrieben hast?“  
„Drei Jahre.  
„Drei Jahre? Jack, wie alt bist Du?“  
Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich. Mit dieser Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Äh... 26!“  
Er versuchte glaubwürdig zu klingen, aber der Blick in Pitchs Augen war eindeutig.  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Jack ...“ seine Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll „Sag mir die Wahrheit.“  
„20. Seit einem Monat.“ seufzte er.  
„Das heißt du warst damals nicht Volljährig und bist es genaugenommen immer noch nicht.“  
Jack nickte, zögerlich.  
Pitch hingegen schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
„Warum tust Du Dir das an, Jack? Du wurdest Geschlagen, Misshandeln, Weggesperrt und vor allem Vergewaltigt, wer weiß wie oft. Dein Boss tut es auch, oder?“  
Diesmal schwieg Jack.  
„Natürlich tut er das“ beantwortet Pitch sich seine Frage selbst.  
„Was sollte ich denn Ihrer Meinung nach tun??“  
Jack ließ sich neben Pitch auf die Couch fallen, verschränkte die Arm vor der Brust und schmollte.  
„Ich komme da nicht mehr raus. Ich werde das tun, bis mein Boss mich nicht mehr will, ich sterbe, getötet werde, egal.“  
„Du könntest mir endlich erlauben, Dir zu helfen.“ kam eine kurze Antwort von Pitch.  
„Waum?“ Jack drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm, wütend funkelte er ihn an, mit Tränen in den Augen.  
„Warum wollen Sie mir helfen? Und was glauben Sie, könnten Sie schon tun? Zur Polizei gehen?!“ er wurde immer lauter.  
„Jack ...“  
„Pah!“ er sprang von der Couch auf „Einige Polizisten sind meine Kunden! Glauben Sie, die würden sich gegen meinen Boss stellen?“  
„Jack!“ jetzt stand auch Pitch auf, aber der Junge war zu aufgebracht als das er ihn zu Wort kommen lassen wollte.  
„Und warum sollte ich Ihnen vertrauen?“ sein Blick, verschwommen von Tränen, seine Stimme diesmal kaum mehr ein Flüstern, „In dieser verfluchten Stadt gibt es nichts und niemanden, der mich retten kann … „  
Pitch atmete einmal tief ein, als würde es ihm helfen, die Fassung die Jacks Worte ihn verlieren hatten lassen, wieder aufzubauen, bevor er sprach „Du bist zwar nicht der Erste deiner 'Kollegen' den ich in unserer Notaufnahme behandelt habe, aber seit langem, der Erste, den wir retten konnten. Zumindest für den Moment.“  
Sprachlos starrte Jack ihn an.  
Was sollte das?  
„Und dann sehe ich Dich, keine Woche später schon wieder am Straßenrand stehen …. Ich konnte nicht vorbeifahren, Jack. Dich nicht da stehen lassen.“  
„Aber warum ich? Wenn es Ihnen so wichtig ist, jemandem helfen, dann … keine Ahnung, adoptieren Sie ein Waisenkind oder meinet wegen einen Hund aus dem Tierheim! Was weiß ich ... irgendwas das noch zu retten ist, das noch eine Zukunft hat!“  
„Und stelle Dich zurück an den Straßenrand um Dich deinem Schicksal zu überlassen? Nein, Jack.“  
Er ging auf den Jungen zu, der versuchte einen Schritt zurück zu machen, bis das Fußende der Couch an seinem Beinen ihn aufhielt. Pitch kam vor ihm zum stehen, legte seine Finger unter sein Kinn um seinem Blick zu ihm zu heben. Er war einen ganze Kopf größer wie Jack. Die stechenden goldenen Augen des älteren fixierten seine, ein Blick, so eindringlich das Jack fürchtete Pitch könnte direkt in seine verkümmerte, traurige Seele schauen. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, sein Atem wurde flach und kurz.  
Die Finger brannten gegen seine kalte Haut.  
„Aber anscheinend gibt es nur einen Weg Dich zu überzeugen.“ seine Stimme war leise, aber bestimmt.  
Jack spürte wie sein Körper zu zittern begann, seine Augen weiteten sich in Panik, als der Ältere sich zu ihm runter lehnte, die Augen schloss und seine Lippen auf Jacks drückte. Eine Hitze flutete seinen Körper, von seinen Lippen bis in jeden Nerv seines Körper. Noch nie zuvor hatte jemand ihn geküsst, noch nie zuvor hatte er die Zunge eines anderen gespürt, die zärtlich aber fordernd ihren Weg in seinen Mund und schließlich seine eigene suchte. Pitchs andere Hand streichelte sanft über seinen Rücken, als wollte sie ihn beruhigen und doch zeigen, dass er keine Chance hatte, zu entkommen. Aber er wollte auch nicht. Im Gegenteil. Es löste in ihm aus, was er all die Jahre zu verbergen versuchte. Die Erregung und das Verlangen nach dieser zärtlichen Berührung, ließ ihn gar nicht bemerken, das er sich Pitch bereits völlig hingegeben hatte, sich an seine Brust gelehnt und den Kuss sehnsüchtig zu vertiefen versuchte, obgleich er gar nicht wusste, ob es richtig war, was er tat. Er ließ sich von dem Andere führen. Etwas, das Pitch nicht erwartete hatte, weshalb er sich von Jacks Lippen löste, und tief atmend auf den hechelnden Jungen in seinen Armen hinab sah.  
„Was … was war das ...“ schnaufte Jack, verwirrt über den plötzlichen Verlust seiner Kontrolle und sah zu Pitch.  
„Das kennst Du nicht, hab ich recht?“ grinste Pitch triumphierend.  
Er hatte gewonnen, der Junge hatte nachgegeben.  
Jack schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Hat es Dir gefallen?“  
Jack schluckte nur, aber sein Blick auf Pitchs Lippen war Antwort genug.  
„Warum hast Du das getan?“  
Pitch fuhr eine Hand durch die weißen Haare.  
„Um deine Meinung zu ändern.“  
„Darüber, dass ich Deine Hilfe nicht annehmen will?“  
„Nein“ lächelte Pitch, drückte den Jungen nach hinten bis dieser mit dem Rücken auf der Couch lag und kletterte über ihn.  
„Dein verdrehter Glaube, das Sex Dir keinen Spaß machen darf. Dass Du es nicht genießen darfst, was man mit Dir tut. Und vor allem, dass Du es nur für Geld tust.“ er sprach leise, direkt neben Jacks Ohr.  
Der warme Atem auf seiner Haut und die tiefe Stimme, ließ die Härchen in seinem Nacken aufstehen. Doch es erweckte noch mehr. Er spürte eine Hand die unter seinem Shirt über seine Hüfte strich.  
„Lass mich Dir zeigen, was Vergnügen bedeutet, was es heißt, zu genießen. Und morgen früh kannst Du erneut entscheiden ob Du meine Hilfe willst, oder Deinen alten Job.“  
Pitchs Zunge leckte über seinen Hals.  
"Gib' auf, Jack" hauchte er ein letztes Mal.  
Was er vorhin bei dem Anderen gemacht hatte, bekam er nun zurück. Doch es fühlte sich anders an, wenn Pitch es tat. Nicht bloß Gier und Ungeduld, endlich von Jack zu bekommen, wofür er bezahlt hatte. Es war … irgendwie Leidenschaftlich, als würde er den Geschmack seiner Haut genießen. Jack genoss es. Ohne widerstand ließ er sich sein Shirt ausziehen. Pitch leckte über seine Brust, knabberte an seinem Hals oder manchmal sanft, manchmal fest an seinen Nippeln, was Jack immer wieder zwang einen kurzen Luftzug durch die Zähne zu ziehen, da ihn Pitch Berührungen das Atmen vergessen ließen. Die langen, schwarzen Haare, die Pitch schon vor einiger Zeit von dem Zopfgummi befreit hatte, kitzelten über seinen Bauch, als dieser seinen Nabel küsste, während er mit gezielten Griffen erst den Gürtel und dann Jacks Hose öffnete, unter der sich bereits eine deutliche Erhebung abzeichnete.  
So sehr er auch bemühte, sich auf Pitch zu konzentrieren, er konnte die Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht ignorieren, die ihm alles zu verderben versuchte.  
_Es ist falsch. Du darfst ihm das nicht erlauben! Mach das er aufhört, er soll aufhören!  
_ Sein innerer Kampf seine Lust zu unterdrücken, die Angst vor Bestrafung und den Schmerzen die Aster ihn durchleiden lassen würde, hatte ihn so sehr verkrampfen und seinen Atem zurückhalten lassen, das ihm beinahe schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
Erst ein warmes Gefühl zwischen seinen Beinen, ließ ihn aufschrecken und mit einem hastigen Atemzug seine Verkrampfungen lösen lasse. Pitch hatte ihn bereits vollständig im Mund und schien es mehr zu genießen wie der Junge.  
Dieses Gefühl war Jack nicht fremd, doch er hatte es bisher nicht mit Lust oder Vergnügen, sondern mit erzwungener Gleichgültigkeit oder gar Ekel verbunden.  
Doch Pitch schaffte es, ihn all diese unangenehmen Assoziationen fast schlagartig vergessen zu lassen während sein Kopf bereits begann, neue Verbindungen zu knüpfen.  
Sein gepresstes Atmen, das mit Stöhnen seine Lippen verließ, verriet Pitch, das er alles richtig machte.  
Es wurde immer schwieriger für Jack das nahende Hochgefühl, das Pitch grade zu gekonnt hervorlockte, zurückzuhalten. Doch nicht mehr länger, weil er Angst vor einer Beschwerde und Asters folgender Strafe hatte, sondern weil er nicht wollte, dass dieses Gefühl schon vorbei war.  
„Pi-Pitch“ keuchte Jack „Hör auf. Bi-bitte“.  
Er hatte seine Finger zwischen die schwarzen Haare geschoben um mit kraftlosen Versuchen Pitch Kopf wegzudrücken, denn er spürte, dass er sich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte.  
Auch Pitch war klar, was die verzweifelten Versuche des Jüngeren zu bedeuten hatte und er gab nach.  
Der schlanke Körper krümmte sich unter dem Verlust von Pitchs Berührung doch er fand seinen Atem wieder, der seine Lunge mit dem dringend benötigten Sauerstoff füllte.  
Pitch grinste zufrieden über die verzweifelte Schnappatmung des Jungen, als er sich aufrichtete um ihre Position geringfügig zu ändern. Ohne das Jack etwas hätte tun können, kniete sich Pitch zwischen seine Beinen. Das verdächtige Zippen eines Reißverschlusses verriet ihm, das der Ältere noch lange nicht bereit war ihn von seinen Qualen zu erlösen. Die Arme links und rechts von Jacks Kopf, ihre Lippen kaum Millimeter voneinander entfernt.  
„Willst Du, dass ich weiter mache, Jack?“ schnurrte Pitch.  
Seine tiefe Stimme die seinen Namen lustvoll knurrte, war alleine fast genug ihm die bereits unter schmerzen erwartete Erlösung zu bringen.  
Jack schluckte, er wollte antworten, aber sein Mund war zu trockenen, seine Kehle zugeschnürt, er konnte nur nicken, doch das reichte Pitch nicht.  
„Sag es“ grinste er und leckte über Jacks Lippe, welche zu zittern begann.  
„Ich will es hören. Sag mir, dass Du aufgibst, sag mir, dass ich gewonnen habe und ich erlaube Dir dein Ende“.  
Jack wusste sich nicht zu helfen, er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Eine letzte Berührung würde reichen, dachte er und versuchte von Pitchs Blicken unbemerkt eine Hand zu seiner Mitte zu führen.  
„Ah ah ah.“ natürlich hatte er das bemerkt, griff beide Handgelenke und fixierte sie mit einer Hand über Jacks Kopf.  
„Du sollst doch lernen zu genießen“ flüsterte er in einen kurzen Kuss.  
Die Hilflosigkeit in der sich Jack gefangen sah, ließ seinen Atem wieder flach werden. Dann spürte er, wie Pitch sich bereits in Postion gebracht hatte. Obgleich es etwas war, das Jack bereits in so vielen Möglichkeiten erlebt und gespürt hatte, hatte Pitch es in so kurzer Zeit geschafft, dass sein Verlangen danach, ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb. Am liebsten hätte er seine Hüfte gehoben um Pitch zu zwingen endlich zu beginnen, womit er ihm 'drohte', doch das würde der Ältere nicht zulassen.  
„Bitte“ er petzte die Augen zusammen, spürte sein Gesicht heiß und rot werden vor Scham.  
„Bitte, Pitch. Du hast gewonnen, mach weiter“ seine Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.  
Warum war ihm das so peinlich? Pitch war nicht der Erste, der von Jack verlangte das er Bettelt. Aber Pitch war der Erste, nach dessen Erfüllung dieses Wunsches er sich sehnte. Zum ersten Mal, wollte er diesen Anderen spüren und sein Flehen war ernst.  
„War das so schwer?“ grinste Pitch stichelnd.  
Die Hitze die kurz darauf in Jack zu brodeln begann war kaum lange zu unterdrücken. Das Gefühl des Anderen in ihm, die Bewegungen, die Berührungen, die Küsse, das alles war sehr bald zu viel für Jack zu ertragen.  
Sein Atem war kaum mehr in der Lage, die von seinem Körper geforderte Menge an Sauerstoff zu beschaffen. Sein trockener Hals brannte bei jedem kurzen ein – und geräuschvollem ausatmen.  
Jacks keuchen und stöhnen trieb den Anderen nur weiter, er wollte es hören, die süßen Geräusche die die blassen Lippen des Jüngeren verließen, und Pitch war sich sicher, diesmal, waren sie nicht vorgetäuscht, sie waren Echt.  
„Wehr dich nicht länger, Jack. Du darfst es genießen“ knurrte er ein letztes Mal und es war seine Stimme die Jack endgültig seine Erlösung brachte.  
Ein kurzer, fast schmerzhaft klingender Schrei presste sich aus seinen Lungen, er drückte den Kopf nach hinten in das Polster der Couch und spürte die klebrige Wärme die seinen Körper verließ, während fast Zeitgleich die des Anderen über ihm, ihn füllte.  
Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte als sich seine Muskeln aus der ungewollten Verkrampfung lösten, tiefe Atemzüge brannten nun bis in seine Lunge, Tränen standen in seinen Augen und rollten kalt über seine Wangen, als er blinzelte um den Älteren wieder klar erkennen zu können, nachdem der Sauerstoffmangel ihm beinahe den Blick verdunkelt hatte.  
Beide atmeten schwer.  
Ihre Körper wie eine zweite Haut von Schweiß bedeckt, der Geruch von Lust umgab sie und füllte die Luft.  
Pitch ließ sich neben ihn fallen und zog den Jungen an sich, spürte dessen Herz wild in seinem Brustkorb hämmern. Einen Moment lagen sie nur da, Jack genoss die Wärme und nähe des Anderen an seinem Rücken, konnte immer noch nicht recht glauben was grade passiert war. Doch er begann zu verstehen, warum Pitch das getan hatte.  
Er hatte ihn Blut lecken lassen, ihm gezeigt was es bedeutet, Vergnügen zu empfinden.  
Echtes Vergnügen, kein gespieltes.  
Und Jack wollte mehr.  
Er wollte nicht mehr zurück, nicht mehr mit Fremden mit gehen, nicht mehr diese Angst spüren, nicht mehr von diesem leeren, einsamen Gefühl verfolgt werden, wie von einem ruhelosen Geist der ihn Heimsuchte. Wenn es wirklich eine Chance gab, all dem zu entfliehen, dann wollte er sie nutzen. Egal wie. Egal zu welchem Preis. Die Sicherheit, die Geborgenheit, dieses vertraute Gefühl was Pitch ausstrahlte, als würden sie sich schon ihr Leben lang kennen.  
Er schloss die Augen und kurz bevor die Erschöpfung ihn mit sich riss flüsterte er „Du hast gewonnen, Pitch. Ich gebe auf.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that escalated quickly ...
> 
> Aber das war ja auch der Plan! ;D  
> Ich persönlich finde ja, so etwas ließt sich irgendwie schöner in Englisch. Daher habe ich es als Herrausforderung gesehen, mal etwas in meiner eigentlich wunderschönen Muttersrpache zu verfassen - und weil ich meine Englischkenntnisse noch nicht für akzeptabel genug, für eine ganze Gesichte halte - und hoffe es ist mir gelungen :D  
> Lass' mich doch wissen, fals dem so ist, oder auch wenn nicht ;D  
> Freue mich über Rückmeldungen oder Kudos :)
> 
> Danke fürs Lesen,  
> xoxo ObsidianSnowflake


End file.
